Cure Mint
|-|Akimoto Komachi= |-|Cure Mint= |-|Cure Mint(GoGo)= |-|Powered-Up= Summary Komachi Akimoto is one of the main characters of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo. She's a soft-spoken and generous girl who happens to be Karen's best friend and loves to read and write stories, into the point she's often seen in the school library as a volunteer and hopes to become an author. After discovering Cure Dream and the others' identities and seeing them in trouble, she turns into the Cure of Tranquility, Cure Mint. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-A | High 6-A | 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Akimoto Komachi, Cure Mint Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 15, 16 in GoGo Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Forcefield Creation, Earth Manipulation, Accelerated Development, Flight and Statistics Amplification with powered-up form, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistances to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Created an enormous trench with her attack) | ' Mountain level' (Fought and destroyed a monster that dwarfs over entire mountains with the other Cures) | Multi-Continent level (Fought and defeated Boss along side with the other Cures, who was able to destroy Earth's entire surface with a few blasts.) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Fusion, who can even fight the likes of Cure Black and Cure White) Speed: At least Subsonic+, 'likely '''Supesonic '(Dodged a sound based attack from a Radio Kowaina) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Reacted to a monster entirely composed of lightning from the clouds and it's lightning-based attacks.) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than before) | Massively FTL (Can keep up with Fusion) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift and push monsters several times her own size) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Mountain Class | Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universe+ Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Tanked hits from Kawarino, who easily overpowers her) | Mountain level (Took solid blows from the mountain-sized monster) | Multi-Continent level (Capable of blocking and tanking relentless attacks from Boss) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to the other Cures who also fought Fusion) Stamina: High (Capable of fighting even after taking a great deal of damage.) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with long-ranged attacks Standard Equipment: CureMo, Mint Leaf, and Protect Fleuret (A green energy saber). Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mint Protection:' Mint raises her arms and creates a green barrier to protect herself and allies from attacks. *'Mint Shield:' An upgraded version of the Mint Protection. Using the Mint Leaf, Mint raises the item above her and creates a green forcefield around her. Unlike the Mint Protection, this move can actually be used as an attack, damaging enemies who comes into contact with the barrier and unleashing a point-blank blast after sending the Mint Leaf in front of the enemy and creating the Mint Shield from it on the spot. It's radius is also much wider and can be expanded. *'Emerald Saucer:' Mint raises her hand and creates a large green disc above her head. She throw the disc in a Frisbee-style fashion towards the enemy as an attack or use it as a shield to block incoming attacks. It's worth nothing in her Powered-Up form, she can expand the size of the disc. Key: Yes!Precure 5 | GoGo | Powered Up | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Earth Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2